


I Thought This Is What You Wanted?

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Begging, Condesending, Dom/sub, F/M, Frustration, Gags, Grinding, Implied Punishment, Masturbation, Mocking, Self-Restrained Reader, Vaginal Fingering, asking for permission, bored and ignored, extreme need, implied established relationship, mild dirty talk, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You and Herbert have a very particular dynamic to your relationship. You are sick of waiting around for him, hot and bothered one night you seek him out to satsify your needs.
Relationships: Herbert West (Re-Animator) & Reader, Herbert West (Re-Animator) & You, Herbert West (Re-Animator)/Reader, Herbert West (Re-Animator)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I Thought This Is What You Wanted?

**Author's Note:**

> Ay! I had the idea for this rolling around in my brain for fucking MONTHS, I have been in a big Herbert mood the past while and last night I said fuck it and decided to get it all out of me! I love Herbert and writing for him is fun, I should do it more tbh! Just a simple and dirty one-shot! Enjoy it! As per usual feedback, ideas, suggestions and requests are all heavily encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr bisexual-horror-fan, I would love to hear from you! Thank you all for reading!

You were alone in bed.

Again.

I mean fuck, you should be used to this by now, nights spent alone in bed while he worked and you thought you could and WOULD get used to it by now but you simply hadn’t. Both of your days were so busy and filled as of late that you hadn’t gotten any time to spend with him. 

The time that WAS available, typically at night, he would spend in that damn basement for hours. You couldn’t pull him away from his work and so you would sometimes try to stay awake but would always end up passing out before he would eventually come to bed. 

You were just lying awake in bed and debating about what to do.

One of the worst things about this was the nights like this. Filled with longing and want, a kind of need that your own imagination and fingers were wholly incapable of satisfying on your own. It had been too fucking long since you and he had been physical and you were just feeling so fucking needy. You had been trying to get his attention this week and failing, subtly wasn’t working at all. 

Your panties were damp, dull ache inside, so much need running through you. 

On your stomach, blanket thrown off of you, sweating, your face buried in his pillow, breathing in the scent of him as you ground yourself on your own pillow.

This wasn’t helping at all.

You were only making it worse and you knew that you were doing so. But it was so hard to stop. Soft whines and whimpers, muffled by the pillow you had your face shoved into, hips moving so gently, grinding, your panties providing even more friction but still not enough, you were making them an even bigger mess, soaking them. You knew that you were leaking through them and onto your pillow. Any attempt you made to sleep, you would surely be forced to smell yourself and the mess you made and THAT would only feed into how horny you were and make it even worse. 

What are you to do?

You thought of him as you kept going. Moving harder, one of your hands coming down and fisting in the pillow, trying to give yourself something firmer to rut against and it drew a hushed moan of his name from you. 

It was so unsatisfying. 

You stopped. Head falling forward, face planting into the pillow fully with a heavy sigh, hips stilled.

Fuck it. 

You needed him, right fucking now.

Letting go of the pillow, pushing up on your hands, getting out of bed and heading to the door. You were in just your panties and an oversized shirt, the door opened quietly, it was so late, you made your way down the hall and downstairs, trying to keep quiet because you were sure Dan was asleep by now like a reasonable person. 

On you went until you were down the second set of stairs and were right there. Your thighs had gotten wet on the walk. You paused for a moment at the door. Hesitating. 

You had been good and patient and were only human.

You couldn’t wait forever and you had already come all the way down here so you said fuck it and proceeded in. 

The floor felt so cold on your bare feet, you shivered and looked around the room finding Herbert just were you expected to. Sitting on one of those stools and working away, writing something down. You weren’t sure if he was aware of the fact you had come in so you addressed him first, walking over, coming up behind him as you said,

“Hey Herbert.”

“Hello.”

He didn’t look up, still working away, the sound of his pencil on the paper being the old sound in the room, he spoke again first,

“Couldn’t sleep? It’s nearly 2 AM.”

True you would normally be out by now. Him asking showed concern even if his tone didn’t, he was just consumed with what he was writing down. You reached out, hand meeting his shoulder and you squeezed as you said,

“No I couldn’t sleep.”

You were too fucking horny and aching to be filled for sleep. It had been days upon days and you needed to cum and doing it on your own simply wouldn’t cut it. 

Might as well go for it, subtly hadn’t been cutting it so why not go all in. You let your hand slip down over his chest, other arm coming around his shoulders, coming to rest under his neck, holding him from behind, leaned in so close, you whispered in his ear,

“I couldn’t sleep because I was upstairs thinking of you.”

A hum from him, leaning back slightly into your touch, not stopping his work, you kept going,

“I really need it.”

The implication of your words was so very clear. Your tone sounded desperate, breathy, desire so present. 

“Do you?”

He asked with a sigh and you almost pouted. 

Fuck. 

You hated how much you loved this. When he didn’t give in, it made you want him more. You were practically vibrating with need and he was acting as if you were talking about this week's grocery list. 

“Yes, I do. Please?”

Being so close to him and how worked up you had gotten yourself and his damn attitude, his sheer disinterest was getting to you and you shifted your weight from one foot to the other, almost squirming. Your soaked panties felt uncomfortable by this point and you wanted them gone, wanted his hands on you. 

He rolled his shoulders as he said,

“Fine.”

You got the hint and let go of him, excited for what was to come and you watched as he turned on his stool, still writing, still hadn’t even looked at you. 

One of his legs no longer under the able, foot rested on the bottom rung of the stool, one of his hands resting palm up on his thigh

You weren’t sure what to do.

“Well?”

He asked and you shifted again, starting,

“Uhm I’m not sure what you-”

He cut you off, tone was curt.

“What? Did you expect me to stop what I am doing?”

Fuck. When he talked to you like that, you pulsed. He continued.

Made it worse. Or better depending on how you looked at it.

“Just because you are desprate to fill that needy cunt of yours?”

He finally glanced up to you and met your gaze and he nodded to his open and ready hand on top of his thigh as he said, 

“I thought this is what you wanted...Isn’t it? If you want it so badly it should be more than enough for you.”

Holy fucking hell. 

You couldn’t stop yourself and you nodded once. A twitch of his lips that gave away that he wanted to smirk, he knew exactly what he was doing to you, knew how badly you were into and he was enjoying it too.

Thing about you and Herbert was that you had done similar games before. There was a certain dynamic to your relationship and it wasn’t JUST about that but it was so fun to engage in together. He liked the reactions he could pull out of you from him being the one in control and dominating you and you adored him displaying such ownership of you, it made you so hot and elevated it for you. 

You had always been that way. It made it feel better and it was so good to just give in and forget about everything and be led. 

Trembling hands slipping under your shirt and hooking into your panties, you dropped them and stepped out of them. He didn’t say it but the look he gave you suggested-

“That is what I thought.”

His attention turned back to his work and you came forward, climbing on to his thigh, positioning yourself over his fingers, one hand on his shoulder and one on the table top.

You held your breath and then shifted down, letting yourself sink down onto his middle and ring finger and you let out that breath you had been holding, it ending in a soft moan, head tipping back when you came to rest fully down. 

It felt so damn good already.

His fingers always felt better than yours. 

Your hips raised up and he tsk’d before saying in an unimpressed tone as he reminded you,

“Arms. Second positon.”

Fuck of course. 

How could you forget?

Why would he ever make it easy on you. Your feet finding one of the rungs on the stool to help yourself balance and for support your arms came up and behind you back, hands resting on your elbows, the movement practiced, familiar and most importantly, restricting. 

Now you could truly begin. 

It was just what you had needed. 

His fingers and the contact? Yes you knew that you had needed that.

But the rest of it? You didn’t realize how long it had been that he had been like this with you and fuck you missed it so damn much. It made it so much better, so much hotter, you clenched around his fingers, hips rising and falling just as your chest did. 

Squirming, breathing, soft moans passing your lips, grinding your clit on his palm as you struggled. 

It was good and arousing and again so NEEDED but the climb was hard fought. Trying to find your release like this was difficult but it was supposed to be, that is how he wanted it. It was all by design, he wanted you to work for it. 

Your thighs were burning by this point, you felt exposed, almost uncomfortably so, but not quite there, nails trying to hold on, hands on still on your elbows. You were attempting to keep your arms locked in the position he had ordered you to behind your back. 

He wasn’t even looking at you for fuck’s sake, then again he never said that he would, did he? 

You had come to him after all. 

Interrupted his work with your dripping wet and aching cunt needing to be satiated. 

“Her-Herbert-”

You breathed, eyes fluttering closed and he curled his fingers inside of you and you gasped, back arching, hips squirming, grinding your clit into his palm again. 

“Yes- fuck!”

Hips canting forward, your breathing was ragged and then you felt something unexpected, his hand on your thigh, your eyes opened back up to see him having set his pencil down, fingers finding the hem of your shirt he pulled it up, exposing your body to him. 

“Herbert.”

You were shaking, praying, hoping he would touch you, he looked, eyes raking over your form, taking in your body as you continued to ride his fingers for your pleasure as your moans became more frequent.

“So good, plea-”

Then, a surprise.

He brought the hem of your shirt up and stuffed it in your mouth, you got the hint and bit down, now holding your shirt up with your mouth, body exposed to him and he looked away again, picking up his pencil and resuming work, 

“You were getting too loud. It is distracting.”

You let out a muffled groan, eyes rolling back as your hips rolled forward, you clenched on his fingers again, hard, that shouldn’t do it for you as much as it does and yet here you were. 

Fucking yourself stupid on his fingers. 

You were so far gone. You needed it, needed to fucking cum already, you had been aching for hours and so you rode harder. How he had his fingers made it so easy for you to hit that spot inside as your hips moved, clit getting just the right stimulation, you tried to hold onto your arms and not drop your shirt. 

Soon.

You were starting to get close and that made it harder to keep the momentum up. You were shaking. Thighs were hurting by this point, sweaty, drooling into your own shirt, it dripping down onto your neck, muffled moans and gasps spilling into the wet fabric.

“You still have to ask.”

He knew you were almost there. He could fell your walls flutter on his fingers and how your hips stuttered and thighs tensed, he knew after all your previous times together the signs too well. Your eyes squeezing shut, grinding on him, you knew better than to drop the shirt from your mouth. The last time he had put a make-shift gag in your mouth and you had removed it yourself had gone very poorly for you, a mistake you wouldn’t make again. 

You spoke around the moist fabric, a pathetic and wrong sounding beg, a whiney-

“Puh-lease?”

He didn’t respond. 

You were dangerously close by this point.

You didn’t stop. A small chant of that same word, pleading for your release, hips rocking, trying to ride the edge and as of now, failing. 

“Please, please, please, please-”

Right fucking there and he set his pencil down. 

You heard him do so. 

Your eyes opened and you looked to him and his hand that wasn’t between your thighs reached out and met the back of your neck and he pulled you closer, pressing you nearer to him. He had leaned in, mouth so close to your throat that you could feel his hot breath when he whispered that one blissful word, finally addressing you, acknowledging you, attention fully focused on you as he said it, 

“Cum.”

He had you.

Just like how he always did.

In the palm of his fucking hand.


End file.
